Attraction
by Amira Devant
Summary: Attraction to a friend on purely physicality attributes one drunken night after the tournament, Harry and Cedric find that the lines between friendship, sexuality and something more blur. HPxCD. VKxOMC. FDxOFC


Attraction.

Disclaimer: I don't own or am making any money off this Harry Potter fanfiction. You would think that if I had my way Harry Potter would not have been a children's book when Cedric entered the storyline. :P

Summary: Attraction to a friend on purely physicality attributes one drunken night. With emotions running high, alcohol and a willingness to experiment after the tournament, Harry and Cedric find that the lines between friendship, sexuality and something more blurr and fade in those moments. HarryxCedric, VictorxOMC, FleurxOFC.

Note: Based on and inspired by my first experience experimenting with a girl (I am female btw) one drunken night. It was a spur of the moment with my bi friend but it didn't go any further than a kiss. (or making out... We were very drunk,. I do vaguely remember playing strip pool that night...) I discovered that night that while I appreciate beauty, I am straight. On the bright side, my friend and I are closer now after our make-out.

* * *

It was over, and yet strangely the beginning for Harry. the Triwizard Tournament was over, a tie between Cedric and Harry, like they wanted it. And then things turned sour. The cup was a portkey, that was set to Harry's magical signature, which whisked him away to a graveyard and the ultimate revival of one Lord Voldemort, dark wizard and all-round bad guy.

As soon as Harry was portkeyed away, the professors rushed onto the field. It was then, that Cedric realised that it was not part of the tournament and panicked. Harry had become a friend, of sorts, through the competition. And Harry had always claimed that his entrance into the tournament was just another plan for him to be killed. For the first time, Cedric realised the high probability that he may never see his friend again. And the thought scared him. He stood frozen in his spot as Dumbledore tried to trace the portkey and the other professors rushed around trying to keep order to the panic that was slowly spreading. Even the Minister looked worried, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Cedric's wand limply fell from his hand as he looked back at where the cup had been.

Maybe if he had taken it...If he had been selfish this one time... Then Harry would not have touched it... That Harry would have still been by his side.

Harry clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut as the curse hit him. Every nerve was on fire, as if hot knives were piercing every inch of his body, both inside and out. As soon as the curse let up, Harry looked at the smirking figure of Lord Voldemort in his new body. Hatred filled his burning veins as he looked upon the man that was the cause for almost every pain and suffering in his life. The death of his parents and hence, Sirius's imprisonment. Living with the Dursleys and facing being beaten every day before Hogwarts. Beatings that now only graced his holidays. With the renewed fire in his emerald eyes, Harry threw himself behind a tombstone as Voldemort raised his wand to cast another curse.

Voldemort laughed at his move. Gloating to his Deatheaters how he would destroy this child. The child the world thought would defeat him. Atleast it allowed Harry to catch his breathe before the tombstone he was hiding behind was blasted into smithereens with the Killing Curse. Harry rolled away on pure reflex and shot a stunner at Voldemort on instinct. As so the duel began as Harry fought for his life, throwing everything he had at Voldemort, be it a third year spell or the few seventh year curses Cedric had taught his during their preparation for the Third Task.

Then, suddenly in a single moment, the two brother wands connected in a brilliance of golden light and phoenix song. The gold beads moving up and down the connect until Harry forced the bead to touch Voldemort's wand. Then they came. The shades(1) of all those Voldemort killed, including Harry's parents. Those moments were a contrast of blurr and vividness. Harry couldn't tell you exactly how he held the connection and managed to escape by accio-ing the cup to him. But he could tell you how young his parents looked. That his father's hair was ruffled like so, or that his mother had a dimple on her left cheek when she smiled.

Stumbling, Harry landed back on Hogwart's grounds, ironically in front of the maze. The first to notice his arrival was, of course, none other than one Cedric Diggory. Cedric locked his grey eyes with Harry's scared emerald ones, before calling out his name. The attention whipped across the audience to the younger wizard quickly followed by Dumbledore rushing towards them.

The rest of that day was in a haze. Moody was a Deatheater in disguise. Harry had the pain curse cast on him. Voldemort was back. Krum had been cursed and had not acted under his own will. Fleur was hexed by the fake Moody. The real Moody was locked in his own trunk, Barty Crouch's son was Kissed after he was found. Cedric was not allowed to see Harry despite also being in the Hospital Wing as well. Harry had been taken by the fake Moody. Harry Potter had dueled Voldemort. The day was just a mesh of facts that blurred into another. Come to think of it, the days following were a blurr as well.

Within the week, the Triwizard Tournament prize giving was held. It was held on the quidditch pitch to accommodate the sheer number of spectators that wished to attend. Each Champion was applauded for their skill and decorum However, Harry and Cedric were announced the winners. It was then all hell broke loose, as the Dark Mark was cast above the stage and the telltale green of the killing curse struck around the pitched. In the split second, Harry had dived for cover, pulling along a shocked Cedric. Oh, Cedric believed Harry when he had first said that the Dark Lord was back, but he did not expect an attack. The second war had officially started.

There were Deatheaters in the stands and Bellatrix leading the aerial assult on brooms. Crazy laughter rang above the screams of terror as the black-haired witch threw spells down on the unsuspecting crowds; with the minions following her her lead.

"All Hail the Dark Lord and his return! He alone will purify this world! Morsmorde!" Bellatrix screamed, casting another Dark Mark in the air.

The crowd was in panic, a stampede was on the verge of starting. The curses from the above fell like colourful rain as Bellatrix giggled like child, black eyes darting around, searching. The aurors and upstanding members of society were trying desperately to fight off the Deatheaters to little avail. The crowd was making the battlefield a difficult place. The teachers were fighting off the aerial assault, matching spell for spell. Flitwick was moving like the duelist he was, like Yoda form Star Wars that Harry had once watched from his cupboard.

"Oh, Potty! There you are," Bellatrix yelled in happiness at seeing Harry. Harry shuddered as he stared at the figure from his cover. "Deatheaters! Get him! The Dark Lord wishes to end the duel he started!"

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the Deatheaters turn their attention away from the crowd.

"Shit," Harry cursed, gripping his wand. Turning to Cedric, "I suggest you run now. This is going to be messy. I kind of pissed off Voldemort last week..."

Grey eyes met emerald ones. Harry was ready to join the fight. Cedric was given a second chance to stand by his friend.

"Facing them alone is suicide. Two of us will atleast make it stand. I'm not running away. I'm your friend so I'll stand by your side fighting," Cedric said quietly, eyes locked on Harry's to show exactly how serious this was. The war was already begun; whether he fought now or later wouldn't matter except now he could fight side by side with a friend.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Curse all of them; don't show mercy because they won't." Cedric nodded, face set as he gripped his wand.

And the attack began. They charged at their hiding spot, by ground first. Harry threw himself from the spot, drawing their attention as he threw a bone-crushing curse. The pained yell let him know that it his a target. Stunners were thrown before he raised a shield. Harry gritted his teeth as the shield was pounded by five Deatheaters. Then, the ground below their feet exploded, and all five were blown into the air, landing with a sickening thud on the ground. Stunners were sent at them from Cedric who stood behind them, wand raised. He nodded to Harry as he turned to duel two more Deatheaters who were approaching. Harry duel the one running towards him from his direction.

Locked in his duel, Harry stared in shock as his opponent was knocked out by a falling Deatheater. Harrry took a moment to comprehend just what happened before stunning and tying up the two bodies. He then looked around cautiously. First glancing up, he saw that the sky was clearing of Deatheaters on brooms. Yelling in French caught his attention at Fleur stood on the stage, cursing any and all Deatheaters in the vicinity. Glancing above her, he saw Victor on a broom giving the attackers the same treatment. They were watching each other's backs, and it was an interesting mixed of languages and swear words.

"Cedric!" Harry called out as he sent a tripping curse at a Deatheater and them promptly subduing him, "Head over to the stage!"

Fighting together raised their odds of surviving the attack. Already both Cedric and Harry had injuries from their duels. They quickly made their way to Fleur and Victor, allowing themselves to take a break. Looking around, Harry could see the teachers and Dumbledore fighting on the edges on the pitch; trying to save the innocent bystanders. They were finally making some progress as the said Deatheaters were following orders to get Harry and leaving the stands.

Bellatrix glared at the battle below her, clutching her hand. Dumbledore had hit her with a curse a few moments earlier and, now, looking around, she could see the Deatheaters were losing.

"Fall back!" she grudgingly yelled out, "Fall back! But we will be back! You cannot hide from the Dark Lord Potter! He will kill you, so-called saviour!"

And the Deatheaters fled, on broom or racing towards the edges of the wards to dissapperate or portkey out.

The battle field was a ruined quidditch pitch. Bodies lay around them, in the stands and blood coloured the grass a ruby red. Both sides had taken losses. Harry closed his eyes to the death around him. A hand on his shoulder shook him from his inner world. Looking, Harry was met with grey eyes. Harry tiredly smiled and nodded that he was okay. Cedric grinned back, a few cuts present but otherwise fine. Fleur smiled as well, her robes singed slightly and soot on her face. Victor just met his gaze, saying everything. The Bulgarian had no apparent injuries but was clutching his side. Harry lowered his gaze as one thought crossed his mind, 'This is war now, We were lucky today...'

The night was young and they were thoroughly sloshed, even Harry who was underage. But who could blame him, Voldemort was back and practically told the whole wizarding world that he would kill Harry and Harry was the only person he considered a threat. Now, the wizarding world had a hero that was going to rescue them, despite the said hero having a very strong urge to leave the continent and change his name.

The said celebrations were taking part on the Durmstrung ship, in Victors room to be precise. They hadn't asked permission, per say, but they really didn't care at that point. The tournament had made them rivals, and yet, friends. The evening started with Victor inviting them Cedric and Harry over, promising alcohol. Cedric had then dragged Harry along, bringing his own stash. They were shortly joined by Fleur and her stash. And so the drinking begun with the very entertaining game of "Never have I ever..."

After a couple rounds, with Harry blushing furiously, a knock on the door had them all staring at each other. the same thought ran through their minds, 'Who was it?' and 'Had they been caught?'

Krum slowly got up and walked to the door. Not only was it his room, but he was the most sober despite having drunk the most. Fleur was flushed slightly, and Cedric was gripping Harry's arm, moving the younger boy behind him. Voices murmured for a few moments at the door before Victor quickly opened the door.

After a boy and girl entered, Victor shut the door and locked it. He then warded it and turned around. Harry's jaw dropped, despite the alcohol, when Victor grabbed the boy standing by him, pushed him roughly against the door and attacked his mouth. The nameless boy moaned, as he threaded his fingers through Victors hair. The display finished a few moments later when Victor pulled out of the embrace and dragged the brunette with him.

"This is Dimitri, my boyfriend," Victor introduced gruffly, as he sat down, pulling the other boy, willingly, next to him.

Silence met his statement, before Harry gave a short laugh from his position by Cedric and smiled, "Don't let Mione hear that. she's not accepting of homosexuality. Hi, I'm Harry." This response made Dimitri laugh and reply with a "Hey" of his own. This snapped Cedric out of his trance and he gave his own greetings,

"Well," Fleur said with her heavy accent, "Then I don't feel awkward at all. This is Isabelle, my girlfriend." Standing up unsteadily, pulling the smaller black- haired girl to her side and pecking her lips.

"Bonjour," Isabelle said, smiling slightly.

They gave their 'heys' as the group once again sat down in their circle. And once again the alcohol was opened and the drinking continued. This time the game of 'truth or dare' started. Spinning the bottle, Isabelle had to go first.

"Truth or Dare?" Victor asked, his accent becoming more pronounced he got drunker. Isabelle shifted nervously at the option...

"Truth," she finally said with a blush, the alcohol was getting her slightly tipsy.

Victor stared at her in thought before grinning, "Dirtiest fantasy. Details."

Isabelle gulped and nodded. Looking at the ground to hide her blush, "I'm... naked and blindfolded. My hands are tied to the bedpost. Nipple clamps, a buttplug that vibrates and a leather collar. mY partner would have to go down on me. Til I scream. All the while, she is talking dirty and a riding crop must be used. Then I want to be fuck so hard with a dildo that I scream. That I can't walk afterwards. I want it hard and rough all night til I pass out..."

The group stared at the timid girl in shock. Fleur just looked at her girlfriend before grabbing her and pulling Isabelle onto her lap. Gripping the younger girl's ass, Fleur pulled her into a harsh kiss. Isabelle entwining her hands in blond strands pulling the french girl. They devoured each other's mouths; Fleur's hands slipping under Isabelle's skirt.

Eventually they pulled back, the group still staring at them, as Fleur whispered something in french to Isabelle. The black haired girl blushed but smiled before turning around and making herself comfortable on her girlfriend's lap.

Isabelle pointed her wand at the bottle making it spin, as it landed on Dimitri. Isabelle grinned evily as she asked, "Truth or dare?"

Dimitri met her gaze, considering, "Dare."

"Blow Victor. Here, now. Don't mess with me Victor. I tend to be a bit vindictive."

Dimitri gulped and looked at his boyfriend who was staring at the girl.

Harry and Cedric merely looked on with wide eyes. He surely wouldn't... Harry's eyes bulged at the sight as Dimitri unzipped Victors pants, moving Victor's legs from being crossed to straight. Dimirti pumped Victors member in plain sight before pink lips then descended down into the Bulgarian's lap, and a pink tongue licking at the prick nestled there. That's before Dimitri swallowed it.

Cedric couldn't help but stare. Sure, he experimented with guys and was an equal opportunist; but the scene before him was damn hot. The curly haired head was bobbing and sucking now. Victors eyes was closed and hands clenched in said hair.

Victor's eyes snapped open at the pooling heat in his stomache as he came hard into his lover's mouth. Looking down, Victor was met with the erotic sight of brown curls, hazel green eyes and cum on a pink mouth. Immediately, he pulled Dimitri up into a kiss. Ignoring everything else...

Pulling away, Victor bit hard on Dimitri's neck leaving a hickey as Dimitri spung the bottle.

Harry blushed and said "truth."

Cocking his head to the side, Dimitri regarded the young Champion. "How far have you gone and with who?"

"Um.." Harry started, feeling some confidence and loose from the alcohol, "I've only made out with this girl form my muggle neighbourhood."

"Second base?" Cedric asked curously. Harry shook his head.

"Ever kissed a guy?" Victor asked. Again Harry shook his head.

Spinning the bottle again, Harry landed on Fleur, whom immediately answered, "Dare."

Harry thought for awhile, unable to come up with a goood dare. "Um... Pole dance to one song?"

Fleur laughed and nodded. Cedric clapped him on his back, saying it was an awesome dare as Victor conjured a pole in the middle of the circle and a record player. The Weird Witches drifted through the room as Fleur grabbed the pole.

She twisted around it, eventually pressing her back aginst it as she slid down it. Pulling herslef up again, Fleur grinned as she hooked her leg around the pole, swinging herself around it without sliding down. Twisting her other leg around the top of the pole, she hung upside down, before pulling herself upright again. Slowly she slid down with the pole between her legs. She continued to dance provocatively around the pole till the end of the song.

The group clapped appreciatedly as she took a bow and banished the pole. Fleur then turned to Cedric with a grin.

"I pick you, Monsieur Cedric. Truth or Dare?" she asked. No one questioned her logic because by now they were drunk.

"Truth."

"Dirtiest thing you have done?" Fleur slurred out.

Cedric blinked and nodded, "Threesome. I fucked a girl while sucking a guys cock. Best sex so far. I like them wild, dirty and rough, preferably male" he said non-chalently. The group nodded understandingly as Harry stared at Cedric. That statement revealed something new. He knew Cedric was bi but he he favoured guys?...

It was sometime later that Fleur and Isabelle stumbled back to the carriages, claiming they needed privacy. No one questioned them. Victor offered Cedric and Harry the adjoining bedroom to his. It was his friend's room who was spending the night in a Hogwart's dorm room...more precisely a Hogwart's bed.

Victor and Harry graciously accepted the offer, too wasted to sneak into Hogwarts at the moment. The room, as they entered, was sparsely furnished with one bed and bathroom. Taking in the room, Harry blushed at the loud moan that came from Victor's room.

"Guess he needed privacy too," Cedric joked as Harry grinned back. Slipping off his shoes, Harry walked-stumbled to the bed and plonked down. Cedric pointed his wand at the door and cast a silencing ward, cancelling the moans and thuds from the other room. He then joined Harry on the bed.

"Your not tired?" Cedric asked, grey eyes locking and drowning in green aurora. Truth be admitted, Cedric knew he was attracted to the younger male. How could he not be? Harry had spirit that Cedric craved and a good heart. That fact that he was hot in an unassuming way was a added bonus. And his eyes! They did a spell earlier to fix his sight for the next 48 hours. Cedric had never seen eyes like Harry's.

"I'm on a buzz right now. I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to," Harry responded, smiling. Noticing Cedric's stare, he asked "what?"

Cedric shook his head and bit his lip. Alcohol was making him brave and messing with his head. Oh, what the hell...Why not.

Shifting closer, Cedric locked eyes with Harry, leaning closer. "I'm going to kiss you," was all he said before he did just that. It was a chaste kiss that moved against shocked lips.

Harry's eyes widened at the lips and the sensation. He had been arguing with himself the whole year that did not like the older male. And he had been lying to himself. He blinked back into reality when Cedric pulled away.

Harry's hands immediately went to Cedric's hair, pulling him back into the kiss this time with Harry kissing back this time. A heartbeat later, Cedric took control of the kiss, entering Harry's mouth. Electricity jumped across Harry's skin as he moan into the kiss, Cedric's tongue working wonders on his body. All thoughts, regrets and doubts were thrown out the window.

Harry growled as Cedric pulled back, panting and eyes hazy, "Is this okay? Are you okay?" he asked. Harry raised an eyebrow before stradling the elder male, grinning. Harry merely stated, "I would have stopped you if it wasn't," and pulled in for a kiss.

That was all the permission Cedric needed as he doubled his assult on Harry's mouth, hand gripping Harry's head to his own. But the spitfire savior gave as good as he got. His hands scraping at Cedric's scalp and grinding his crotch onto Cedric's. Cedric's hands moved to Harry's hips to stop him.

Harry grinned into the kiss, before rolling them both over so that Cedric was on top him. Harry's hands slipped under Cedric's shirt, his body arching as Cedric attack his neck. Harry shudder at the sensation and pure physicality of what was happening. They were friends that were attracted to each other. and then Harry stopped thinking as Cedric bit down onto his pulse point; hard.

All logic had disappeared, or they thought was logic. All that mattered was the heat, the electric passion and that there wasn't nearly enough skin on skin happening.

Cedric's hands pulled Harry's t-shirt off as his mouth tasted skin none other had. Soft yet muscles lay coiled underneath; hiding strength. Perk, pink nipples and a oh so tempting trail of dark hair leading downwards.

Harry pulled Cedric into a kiss, his hands unbuttoning Cedric shirt and pushing it off. Fingers traced the skin, soft touches causing Cedric to moan in appreciation.

Cedric softly explored Harry's neck and collar bone before descending onto the unsuspecting nipple. Licking it, Cedric pinched the other nipple, all the while a part of him was aware that it was Harry's first time doing any of this. Hearing the moan, Cedric smirked as he sucked on the nipple harshly.

Harry arched off the bed and gasped at the heat flushed his body. He was throbbing; throbbing for attention, for release. For something! From his cock that was bursting against his jeans to heaving chest. He whimpered as Cedric pulled away after lavishing the other nipple with the same attention.

Cedric's aim was now the pants. He slowly undid the button and pulled them down. He left enough time for Harry to stop him; not that he was sure he could have stopped at this point in time. Pulling the pants off, Cedric smirked as he noted that Harry was commando. The pink cock was strained and leaking with pre-cum, begging for attention. Harry lay on the bed, hair mused more than normal, red hickeys on his neck. His nipples were almost red from the abuse, almost matching his bruise lips. Legs spread, offering, and his cock standing up like a lollipop. And his eyes had darkened with lust and passion. Against pure white sheets, Harry looked like sin; Temptation Incarnate.

Cedric slipped off his own pants and boxers, grinning at the darkening of Harry's eyes. Then, in one move, Cedric swallowed Harry's prick. Harry howled and tried to arc, only to be held in place by Cedric's hands. Harry gripped the bedsheets as stars exploded behind eyelids.

The heat was all-encompassing and that tongue! Even in thoughts, Harry was incoherent. He didn't even notice the lubrication and stretching spell Cedric had cast.

"Fuck, Cedric!" Harry cried out as he felt himself coming closer and closer to release. Only for Cedric to release his cock. Harry raised his head look at Cedric only to see a smirk as Cedric shoved his cock up Harry's ass.

Harry screamed, the pain and pleasure drowned his senses from everything else in existence. Cedric waited a moment before lightly thrusting, hooking Harry's legs behind the small of his back.

Harry moan with each thrust as Cedric's pulsing cock lightly brushed something that everything tingly. groaning at the fact that Cedric was going slow and gentle, Harry sat up, startling Cedric. Pulling the older man into a harsh kiss, Harry hissed, "Move Cedric. I'm not made of fucking glass. I'm not fucking afraid of pain so break me for all I care. But fuck me for fuck's sake!"

Cedric's eyes glinted with a dangerous light as he growled and hardened further at the words. "Any other requests?"

Harry's eyes met the Cedric's eyes with a challenging glint, and said "You said you liked it rough and wild. Make my fantasy come true, make it the dirtiest fuck you have ever had."

With a forceful thrust that shook Harry to his core, forcing him back onto the bed, Cedric leaned in and rasped out, "You really are a little slut in bed."

Another Earth shattering thrust that hit his prostrate dead on. "Oh, like that whore? Like my cock stroking every inch of you. Like it taking you, owning you. Damn, you're tight slut. Don't worry though, by the end of tonight you will so loose Victor and I will be able to fuck you at the same time."

Every thrust had Harry moaning and screaming and begging for more. It was like nothing he felt before. His skin was electrified but on fire.

"You're going to cum so hard that you're going to pass out. Then, I'm going to fuck you again, I don't care if your awake or not. And when you wake up, you're going to be tied to the bed. You will suck me off. Then you will be punished for being such a slut before I fuck you again. You won't be able to walk come morning."

Harry came hard, blowing his mind. Fuck seeing stars, he saw the whole universe behind his eyelids as he body was pounded ruthlessly. The bed was shaking and Harry's skin became hyper-sensitised. Harry moaned at the sensation, his flagging penis already hardening again. and the words were going straight to his cock.

"Fuck, you're such a slut. You ass is simply eating my cock so greedily. Sucking it in, swallowing. Is your mouth any better? You know, you're such an easy slut that I was considering inviting Dimitri and Victor to join us. I would fuck you from behind. Victor would fuck you pretty little mouth and Dimitri would ass fuck you. All. At. The. Same. Time. Bet you would like that. But I don't like sharing so it will just be us and my toys. Mmm, you would like the idea. A buttplug vibrating up you ass. Nipple clamps pulling at your nipples till they are raw. A cock ring so that you will only cum when I say so and handcuffs. Yeah, you would like that."

Pounding and pounding, Cedric let go and fucked Harry so he would never forget who he gave his virginity to. or the night it happened. But cedric could barely keep his thoughts coherent. The tight, hot velvet skin engulfed his cock, and the sounds that fell from those ruby lips had to be the hottest thing his has ever heard. Skin slapping aginst each other mixed with his own pants, moans and groans was a music that he never heard before. Harry was fucking amazing. Looking down, Cedric was suddenly caught in endless emeralds and he came. Hard. Crying out Harry's name as his own name was gasped out from ruby lips.

They rode out the waves of ecstasy, Cedric from his orgasm and Harry from his second one. Cedric pulled out of his young lover and shifted so that he gathered Harry in his arms. Kissing him on the forehead, Cedric panted to catch his breathe, smiling. Harry clutched at Cedric.

"You okay?" Cedric asked quietly, sex sobered you up quickly. He just taken Harry's virginity.

"That was amazing," was all Harry could say as he tried to get himself together.

Cedric chuckled, "No regrets?"

Harry paused and looked at Cedric with apprehension, "No, you?"

Cedric smiled and shook his head, "No way. That was beyond amazing." His grey eyes softened before added, "you were amazing."

Harry smirked before asking, "So, round two?"

* * *

Read and Review. Would anyone like seeing Cedric, Harry and toys?

(1) Shades, a xhosa translation-saying for ghost/spiritual presence of your ancestors to guide you.


End file.
